Talk:Nitrome Pentax House
Is this a page? I don't know if this deserves its own page. Someone can merge it with the Nitrome Towers article if they want. 23:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) : It's ITS, not it's!!!!!! D: :Anyways, it depends on how many sources you can find to make this article full, but still verifiable. If not, then yes, perhaps Nitrome Towers would be a good choice to merge with. Let's give it a chance for it to be edited as a separate article for the time being. 00:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::This needs a little more expanding. Also, where does the name "Pentax" come from? -- 02:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Update: See where Pentax comes from. I strongly think this should be merged into a page titled "Previous locations of Nitrome". -- 02:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think this is the only previous location of Nitrome. 02:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::They were previously at the Davina House. -- 03:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The question now is, do we really need articles about Nitrome's specific locations? Shouldn't that go on Nitrome? 05:53, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah... I guess that should go on the Nitrome page. -- 13:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::How do you know they were previously at the Davina House? 15:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I looked on their "About" (I think that's the right page...) page on their site, when it was still 1.5. The page was the one that listed their phone, fax, and various email addresses. -- 19:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I delete this? I don't really see the purpose of this page. -- 23:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Me neither. Creating pages about Nitrome's location is getting a bit too personal, and I would presume the majority of us editors haven't visited the actual place. 23:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. 00:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't delete. Merge it into Nitrome. BTW, my promos are over, now I don't have to report to college for 5 days! SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 05:38, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Or as said before, we could merge it into a new article titled Locations of Nitrome. -- 14:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think we should delete it. If we do want to get rid of it, we should merge it (probably into ''Previous locations of Nitrome page) instead of just deleting all that god information. 14:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::'''P.S. @RSK: This information isn't too personal, or else Nitrome wouldn't put it on their site. ::::::Office location is significant enough to be included in the Nitrome article proper. SQhi•(talk)Ruby 16:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I mean in terms of what you could add to the page. I disagree with creating "Previous locations of Nitrome". Location information is something that would be mentioned on Nitrome, and I can't picture how it would look in terms of being a list article. 00:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::NOBODY has already started creating the page. 01:02, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::So that means I can't disagree with it? 01:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC)